


Easy Morning

by Lokisgame



Series: Sweet Nothings [1]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 20:36:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16541798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokisgame/pseuds/Lokisgame
Summary: They were getting good at it, staying sane, now when they had each other.





	Easy Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [輕鬆的早晨](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17857865) by [amamitouko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amamitouko/pseuds/amamitouko)



Gentle touch on her cheek slipped morning light under her eyelids. Not more than a whisper, kiss pressed to her cheekbone. “Scully, it’s 6:30.”  
Shifting and stretching, she counted limbs between sheets, far too few to call it a good morning.  
“Hey,” slipping one hand under the covers, warm touch.  
“Mornin’,” she mumbled, contours and shapes sharpening, catching his hand and pulling him into bed. The nights were hers, but mornings remained negotiable.  
“I just got a call, they need us at the station.” He said, all duty and reason, in complete opposite to his actions. Shoulders bare, hair a mess, head resting on her chest. A heavy sigh made her smile.  
“Are you okay?” She asked, arms closing around him, because that’s what she wanted.  
“Yeah,” he kissed the palm of her hand, stubble tickling skin, “I just wanna close this case.”  
“That’s why we’re here,“ she said, stroking his back.  
“We need to get going.”  
“In a minute,” she shushed, snuggling closer.  
“You wanna stop for breakfast?”  
“Coffee will do,” she smiled, running fingernails up and down his spine.  
“That thing they serve at the station is horrible.”  
“It is,” leaning her head back, she let him snuggle closer, lips on her neck, corner of mouth.  
He hovered over her, both of them tired but ready to face the day, hoping today will bring the break they needed. Smiling, she trapped his lips for a second longer.  
“C’mon Agent Scully,” he sighed, untangling himself from her arms and sheets and legs, “time to kick some ass.”  
“I think I’ll need a doughnut for that.” His chuckle drowned in the humming shower.  
They were getting good at it, staying sane, now when they had each other.


End file.
